Garfield's Piano
by iLOLlotz
Summary: Jon brings home a piano and Garfield doesn't know what to make of it. He does know how heavenly the sound is, and kind of thinks he should take a wack at it!


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Garfield or any of Jim Davis's characters that I may put in my story.**

**Author's Note: This story could be interesting because I don't know exactly what it will be about. I am tending to be an improvisational writer aren't I? lol. Well, here it goes!**

**Garfield's Piano**

**When Jon brought that thing in the house, I had no idea what it was. It looked like some sort of box with a bunch of long buttons. When he pressed the buttons, there would be beautiful sound. It was more beautiful than when the birds sang outside! Then, one day, I decided to experiment for myself. I wanted to make beautiful sounds too! It was true music!**

**It was a Tuesday, and Jon had decided to do the grocery shopping. I didn't go with him because I had my own plan. I would learn to use the box! Jon asked me what kind of cat food I wanted before he left the house. Before he went, he said, "Don't touch the piano, Garfield!"**

**Knowing me, that last command went in one ear and out the other. Curiosity kills the cat, as one might say. This phrase definitely applied to me, and especially with my mission. Well, I padded over to the gigantic wooden box and jumped onto the bench that was in front of it. **

"**Ahh," I said, "this is more like it!"**

**I put my paws down on the long buttons. **

"**MMEEEOOWWWWERRR!"**

**The sound was horrible! How could it do that? I could have sworn that I was doing the same thing as Jon was. Then a thought came to mind, Odie! What? I haven't lost my mind, I still hate the useless mutt…**

**Anyway, Odie came trotting into the living room and stupidly licked me all over my face. He is so gross and slobbery… but then, I explained to him what my problem was. "Odie, when I press these buttons, they don't make the same sounds as when Jon does… what should I do?" I said gesturing at the keys.**

"**Woof!" he responded.**

**Luckily, I can always understand what he is saying, in this case, it was a disapproving woof… a why did you ask me kind of woof. **

"**But I want to make the same noise that Jon did!" I explained impatiently.**

**Odie whimpered. He jumped up onto the bench beside me and began sniffing the keys. He came to one particular key and screamed, "WWOOOOFFFF!!!"**

"**Jon's scent is on that one?"**

**Odie smiled with his tongue hanging about three feet out of his mouth and nodded vigorously. I took this as a sign, and I reached my paw out and touched the single key.**

**The sound was wonderful! I was so easy to please! Just that one note was so great! I touched the next one, and the next one. I was having the time of my life playing up and down the keys one at a time. Pretty soon, I had played all the keys and started playing two at once. From playing individual keys, I had caught on to what each one sounded like, and now I thought I could combine some of the keys to make more interesting pitches. Oh, the glory! The sounds were so lovely that they made me purr!**

**I was so caught up in the veil of music that I didn't notice Odie when he climbed to the top of the piano! BBAAANGG! MMRREEEOOWW! WOOOFFF! Odie fell onto my delicate piano playing paws and we were both knocked to the floor. Then, to my horror, I noticed the piano leaning towards us! **

"**Oh no!" I screamed, "Odie, now you've done it!"**

**As we watched as the piano tipped even further over, a crazy idea popped into my head. **

"**Odie, stand on my back and push against the piano!"**

**He quickly bounded up and braced himself against the falling piano. We pushed and pushed. Just when it seemed like all was lost, the weight on us lightened, and we looked up to see the piano standing up again! **

"**Yes! We did it!" I exclaimed while I gave Odie a high five.**

**Just then, the door opened revealing Jon with our groceries spilling over the tops of five paper bags. **

"**Phew!" I thought, "that was one close call!"**

**While we were eating dinner that night and boy was it a good dinner, steak and mashed potatoes… I couldn't help but thinking about what I would be doing the next time Jon left the house. **

**Author's note: Well, I hope you liked it! Kind of a weird idea I guess, but I think it worked! If you want this to be a bigger book, R&R to let me know! I was thinking of a second installment…**


End file.
